STAY GOLD
STAY GOLD is a sexy-type song which Kurosawa Rose sings in Episode 3 of the anime. Lyrics: Romaji= “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” Kikoete kuru　Kansei no naka　Kono senaka　Kaze wo kanjite Dokomademo　''Going together''　Saikou no stage wo okuru yo G.O. to da L.D.　Hikaru rainbow floor Show must go on ''sa　Maku ga hiraku ''Rock, rock, rock your heart　Michi to no souguu Yurase emotion　Fly to the sky!! Sono rain wo koete　Kocchi koi yo　Mune takanari Fuan mo supaisu de　Saa sa gokujou no tabi e to High time　Kagayaku sekai wa　''Let's spark!!　Haruka tooku made ''Fly high　Owarinaki tabi e　Tsuite koi yo　Tomo ni yukou B.E. to da A.T.　Kizamu kono music Sou marude magic　Chiribamete Up, up, up & down　Long & winding road Osorezu ni yukeba ii Kokoro no naka ni wa　Kokkyousen nante nai kara Bokura no sugu tonari　Sagashiteta jiyuu ga aru kara Hands up　Korekara mo zutto　''Move on''　Odori tsudzukeyou Answer　Mugen no mirai e　Kaze wo ukete　Egaite yuku Tatta ichido no　Jinsei naraba　Kanjou to kioku　Yakitsuke Sou kimi ni　Todokeru yo　Myaku utsu kono karada de High time　Kagayaku sekai wa　''Let's spark!!　Haruka tooku made ''Fly high　Owarinaki tabi e　Tsuite koi yo　Tomo ni yukou Hands up　Korekara mo zutto　''Move on''　Odori tsudzukeyou Answer　Mugen no mirai e　Kaze wo ukete　Egaite yuku “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” “Flash!!” |-|Kanji= “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” 聞こえてくる　歓声の中　この背中　風を感じて どこまでも　Going together　最高のstageを贈るよ G.O. to da L.D.　光るrainbow floor Show must go onさ　幕が開く Rock, rock, rock your heart　未知との遭遇 揺らせemotion　Fly to the sky!! そのラインを越えて　こっち来いよ　胸高鳴り 不安もスパイスで　さぁさ極上の旅へと High time　輝く世界は　Let's spark!!　遥か遠くまで Fly high　終わりなき旅へ　ついて来いよ　共に行こう B.E. to da A.T.　刻むこのmusic そうまるでmagic　散りばめて Up, up, up & down　Long & winding road 恐れずに行けばいい 心の中には　国境線なんて無いから 僕らのすぐ隣　探してた自由があるから Hands up　これからもずっと　Move on　踊り続けよう Answer　無限の未来へ　風を受けて　描いてゆく たった一度の　人生ならば　感情と記憶　焼き付け そう君に　届けるよ　脈打つこの身体で High time　輝く世界は　Let's spark!!　遥か遠くまで Fly high　終わりなき旅へ　ついて来いよ　共に行こう Hands up　これからもずっと　Move on　踊り続けよう Answer　無限の未来へ　風を受けて　描いてゆく “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” “Flash!!” |-|Translation= “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” Hearing the cheers around me, I felt the wind at my back Going anywhere together　I'll give you an amazing performance G.O. to da L.D.　The glittering rainbow floor The show must go on　Raise the curtains Rock, rock, rock your heart　An encounter with the unknown Shake your emotions　Fly to the sky!! Cross that line　Come over here　Heart pounding Anxiety is also a kind of spice　Come on, let's go on the best journey we can High time　In the shining world, let's spark!!　Spreading our light far into the distance Fly high　Follow me on an endless journey　Let's go together B.E. to da A.T.　Etch this music into your mind That's right, it's almost like magic, spread around Up, up, up & down　Long & winding road It's enough if you can go forward without being afraid In our hearts, there are no borders We're right beside you　The freedom you'd been searching for is here Hands up　From now on　Move on　Let's keep dancing Answer　To an infinite future　With the help of the wind, it's being created now If this is the only life you've got, then scorch all feelings and memories inside That's right, they'll reach you　They're pulsing within my body High time　In the shining world, let's spark!!　Spreading our light far into the distance Fly high　Follow me on an endless journey　Let's go together Hands up　From now on　Move on　Let's keep dancing Answer　To an infinite future　With the help of the wind, it's being created now “Flash” “Spark” “Image” “Erase” “Bounce” “Reflect” “Breath” “Dance” “Flash!!” Trivia: * This song is associated with the Golden Lioness Coord. Note: This is a real song by Matsumoto Jun from the group Arashi. The lyrics for Romaji, Kanji and English is from Yarukizero. Category:Sexy Songs Category:Songs